


Show Me Your Toys

by hannigramcracker, TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: A little, Anal, Blow Jobs, Dick lay off the painkillers, High Sex, M/M, Other, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, it's sort of hurt/comfort, under the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramcracker/pseuds/hannigramcracker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Dick's laid up with a hurt shoulder, and all he wants is a little attention from his two favorite men. Except they don't always work the best together- until Dick asks them to share.





	Show Me Your Toys

**Author's Note:**

> TJB: Honestly, HC and I never planned on this being as long as it is. I don't really know what happened...

Dick tipped his head back, staring up, dazed at his ceiling. He felt funny, like his veins were prickling and tingling beneath his skin. He curled his toes in his sheets, sighing because they were soft, clean, felt so much better than the confines of his boots. He turned his head, trying to look at the clock on his nightstand, but the numbers didn’t seem  _ right _ , and he knew it was the medication, but it was still  _ frustrating _ .

 

Bruce had pumped him full of something after patching him up. Hours ago. Had tucked him in- and  _ that _ had been nice, those big hands shifting him about and situating the blanket exactly how Bruce wanted. Dick had wanted them all over, when the morphine had really started to take affect. Wanted Bruce to spread him out and run his hands all over his legs, work the tension from them. He would have wanted them on his shoulders, but the nasty stab wound behind one made that a bit  _ difficult _ .

 

Hence the morphine. Hence being tucked in like he was a child, all over again.

 

Dick hummed, closed his eyes and skimmed his hands down his belly. Bruce had stripped him down to just his underwear, which was  _ convenient _ , because if there was one thing Dick loved after a night that required that many stitches and this much morphine, it was to make himself feel  _ good _ again and then pass out and sleep the next half a day away. Maybe more.

 

His hands rested on his belly, fingers flexing. Momentarily, he was distracted by the feeling of his skin, the curves of muscle and the feeling of faint, old scars. He traced his fingers over each of his abs, sighing and sucking on his tongue because he never realized how  _ wonderful _ they were to touch-

 

Except he probably had, during his last morphine trip- but he tended to remember them in only the foggiest of ways.

 

Dick ran his hands lower, over the cotton of his boxer briefs. HIs cock was still flaccid, but he pushed his hips up as his palms skimmed it, before he was cupping his balls with one hand, shifting his fingers to tease through his underwear. He shivered, smiling to himself- dreamy like and so far gone and happy about it. He was secure, the city was safe for the night- he could fall into this easily.

 

He squeezed, before he forced his hands back up, grasping the elastic waist of his underwear and working it down. He lifted his hips- which made him wince, as his shoulders dug back into the pillows to get the leverage. Once his underwear rested at the juncture of his thighs his hands were back, one cupping his balls again as the other began to tease his cock.

 

His fingers traced down it, lifting it as he stroked slowly. He could feel it twitch, the way it swelled, and it made him shift, shiver. He looked down, along his chest and belly, trying to  _ watch _ , like he was curious about how his own body worked. He inclined his head, little smile on his lips as he lifted his other hand from his balls, wrapped it around his shaft to hold his cock steady, so he could swipe his index finger around the head. Over and over again, a feathery light touch that had him shivering, his mouth falling open. He watched precum beading up, before he spread it with his finger, finally letting his other hand fall away and this one fist around his cock.

 

One full stroke, and he was sighing, dropping his head back. Beyond the morphine he could feel his shoulder aching from the movement- and  _ maybe _ this wasn’t the best idea, but he didn’t think he’d tear a stitch or anything- and at this point, he wasn’t about to stop. He twisted his fist around the head, felt his belly nearly seizing over that- and didn’t think this would take long.

 

He sighed, turning his cheek to rest on the cool pillow, hips rocking up to meet each stroke from his hand. The bed gave a tiny squeak with each particularly harder thrust, and Dick curled his bare toes in his sheets again, feeling his breaths coming faster. Panting, he let his mouth hang open, squeezing his eyes shut and being so damn sure he was there, he was  _ right there _ -

 

But then his belly was relaxing, and his orgasm which had been threatening was receding. He grunted, frowning, losing his hand and slowing his strokes to a more teasing rhythm. He’d probably just come in too hot, dove in too far too fast-

 

His other hand cupped his balls again, and he tipped his head back, sighing over the added stimulation. He rolled them over his palm as his other hand began to pick up speed again, and he could feel it back, just beneath his ribs, that tingling moving down to coil in his belly, that static in his spine pooling at the base. He sucked in a breath, moaned and was so ready for that sweet perfect burst, ready for the way it would relax all his muscles and lull him into sleep-

 

But then it was  _ leaving _ again. Dick whined, loud and frustrated, squeezing his balls harder. He shuddered, stroking so damn quickly it made his shoulder hurt despite the morphine- but it wasn’t  _ happening _ . He was stuck on this damn ledge but he couldn’t  _ jump _ .

 

Dick felt his eyes growing wet, and gave an angry, loud sob. It wasn’t  _ fair _ he just wanted to get off and go to  _ sleep _ . He just wanted to feel good for five damn minutes- was it so much to ask? And maybe the drugs were making him irrational, but he didn’t care as the tears rolled down his cheeks, angry and making his breath hiccuping brokenly in his throat.

 

He stroked a few more times, twisting his fist around the head- and when it yielded only that frustrated knot in his belly Dick collapsed back completely, arms splaying out on the bed as he sobbed, staring up at the ceiling. He didn’t know if he should  _ continue _ or just hope his damn dick calmed down so he could sleep or-

 

“Little bird?”

 

The voice came from behind Dick’s closed bedroom door. Dick whined, recognizing it instantly, shivering because it came deep from Slade’s chest and  _ god _ did Dick love his voice, that rasp it got especially when Dick kissed him too long-

 

His cock twitched, leaked a copious amount of precum onto his belly, and Dick’s eyes stung.

 

“You went silent hours ago.” Still not opening the door. “Are you alright?”

 

Dick whined a  _ no _ , because he wasn’t, god he  _ wasn’t _ \- and when he did Slade was pushing open the door. His mask and gloves were absent, tucked into one of the folds of his belt, but otherwise his suit was in tact- like he’d just come right off the streets. Which was probably right- Dick knew he was casing Gotham on a job he’d taken, which had Bruce quite obviously unnerved and  _ not thrilled _ -

 

Slade paused, staring across the room at Dick, mostly naked and splayed out, blanket tangled around his legs and cock leaking onto his belly. “I can’t,” Dick managed, before he hiccuped- and  _ thankfully _ , Slade was walking towards him- “I can’t come.”

 

Slade paused, looking down with that one eye that made Dick’s belly flip. He whined again, pushing his hips up, baring himself  _ desperately _ \- but Slade didn’t reach to touch his cock, he bent over instead and brushed Dick’s hair from his slightly damp forehead. “Dick,” he said, and Dick tried to focus on him, but his eyes kept twitching away, glancing as he squirmed. “ _ Grayson _ ,” it was sterner now, a tone that had DIck’s cock leaking more and he shivered, swore he was  _ right there _ from his voice alone. “You are on something.”

 

“Morphine,” Dick managed, licking his lips. “Shoulder- needed stitches. Bruce took care… of it. Dosed me up ‘fore he left.  _ Slade _ .” He reached up with one hand, gripped at Slade’s bicep as the man wiped a trail of tears off his cheek with his thumb. “ _ Please _ , I think I’m dying.”

 

The man gave a bemused chuckle. “You’re not dying, little bird.” His thumb reached the corner of Dick’s eye, caught a fresh burst of tears there. Dick shook his head gently, squeezing Slade’s bicep in a vice-like grip.

 

“ _ Dying _ ,” he said again, ever-dramatic and not  _ caring _ with how the medication was making him feel. “Need- gotta- just…  _ help me _ .”

 

Slade leaned ever closer to his bird. “What do you need?”  

 

“Y-you  _ know.”  _ Dick whined, and Slade smiled. Watching him squirm was hitting him in ways that were already making his cock hard.

 

“I don't think I do, little bid. You need to tell me.” 

 

More tears sprung from Dick’s eyes and Slade fought the urge to lick them up.

 

“I need  _ you.”  _ Dick moaned, hand still fisting his own impossibly hard cock. 

 

“I'm right here, sweetheart.” Slade said, kissing the side of Dick’s neck, tasting salt from tears that had run across his skin. Dick squirmed violently, punching the mattress in frustration with his hurt arm and hissing a moan of pain in consequence. “Little bird, calm down and tell me what you need.” 

 

“I need you to touch me.” Dick begged and Slade’s cock swelled even further. He loved making Dick grovel in front of him, even if it was the drugs that were causing it. He knew he shouldn't be taking advantage right now, knew Dick needed him, but he also knew that he would give Dick what he needed beyond any doubt. 

 

“I need  _ you  _ to tell me exactly what you want me to do.” Slade breathed, words ghosting against Dick’s skin and eliciting a shiver. “Tell me and I'll do it, little bird.” 

 

“ _ Touch me _ .” Dick gasped, burning beneath his skin, his elusive orgasm still coiled somewhere deep inside. “Touch my cock,  _ please.  _ I can't-” Dick's hips thrust against nothing, his back arching off the bed in punctuation to his statement. “I can't  _ wait  _ any more.” 

 

And Slade, blissfully, didn't make him. His hands were splayed on his thighs within moments, ghosting over dick’s own fist and gently prying his fingers away from his throbbing cock. Dick was sweating, eyes still unfocused and weepy, but he gasped in contentment when Slade’s large and calloused hands wrapped around him, moving slowly, languidly, from base to head, collecting drops of precum as he went. 

 

“ _ Please.”  _ Dick breathed, shuddering down to his very core. Slade had never seen him so deliciously wound tight. 

 

“Please what?” Slade mumbled, pressing gentle kisses to the skin near the juncture of Dick’s hips. He continued to run his hand along Dick’s cock, feeling it's every twitch. “Tell me what to do.” 

 

“M-my balls...t-touch them.  _ Please, Slade.”  _

 

Slade did as he was told, gently rolling Dick’s balls in the palm of his other hand. Dick moaned, loud and lewdly, thrusting up into Slade’s grasp and gripping his shoulders, holding on like he would float away if he let go. Slade knew he felt like he probably would; he was no stranger to the odd bite of morphine slicking through his veins. He knew  _ exactly  _ how Dick had to be feeling. 

 

“ _ Harder.”  _ Dick begged, licking his lips. “Squeeze them harder.” 

 

And Slade obliged, a growling yell coming from Dick. Slade pumped his hand along Dick’s length faster, flicking his thumb across the head, taking his time against Dick’s slit. Dick gasped as Slade gripped his balls again, rolling them in his hand with a rough grasp, mirrored by the grip he still held on his cock. 

 

“Are you there, little bird?” 

 

“I've been there  _ all night.”  _ Dick gasped, frustration and more tears hitching the edge of his words. “Your mouth. Slade,  _ please,  _ your mouth. I-I need it.” 

 

Slade didn't make him ask again. He wasn't trying to make Dick suffer  _ that  _ badly. The boy looked like he was in pain, strung out and out of his mind, about to crawl right out of his skin. Slade hollowed out his cheeks and sunk down onto Dick, his own cock trapped inside his suit and rubbing torturously against his thighs. Dick reached down with one hand, buried his fingers roughly into slade’s hair, catching the string of his eyepatch and knocking it askew. 

 

Slade looked up across the plane of Dick’s stomach to see him. His eyes were shut reverently, tears still leaking steadily down his cheeks. His chest rose and fell so quickly it was almost akin to hyperventilation. Slade was worried for a fraction of a moment until Dick’s cock twitched against the back of his throat and a salty taste burst forward. 

 

“Not yet, not yet, don't  _ stop. _ ” Dick breathed and Slade wouldn't dream of stopped. He still cupped dick’s balls in one hand, felt them tightening up in his fingers. He bobbed his head down once more, nearly swallowing most of Dick’s length. His nose touched the curly thatch of hair at the base of his cock, and the tip was situated against the roof of his mouth. He swallowed around it and Dick gasped. He swallowed again, once, twice, and dick’s legs were moving against the sheets. 

 

“I'm so close. I'm right  _ there.  _ I'm gonna - I'm gonna- _ ahhn”  _ Dick groaned above Slade and Slade felt his release coat the back of his throat. Slade reached up to rub a small circle into his hipbone, hoping to calm him down just slightly. 

 

Dick sobbed through his orgasm, gut wrenching heaves. If Slade didn't know better, he would think the sounds were of agony, heartbreak, defeat. 

 

Slade swallowed it all down, relishing the sweet taste of his bird before easing back up, Dick's cock falling from his lips with a wet  _ pop.  _ Dick shivered as cool air hit him and grasped down at Slade, dragging him up and crashing their lips together. 

 

Dick moaned at his own taste in Slade’s mouth and kissed him deeper, his tears getting Slade’s skin damp. They broke apart for a moment, Dick gasped out a sob. “Are you hard?” 

 

“ _ Dick, _ ” Slade started, worry lacing his tone. The boy was still lying there, crying. Now wasn't the time to worry about his own arousal. 

 

“ _ Slade.  _ Are. you. hard?” 

 

Slade shivered, adjusting his belt slightly. “Of course I am, little bird. You know what you do to me.” 

 

Dick choked a breath, fresh tears blossoming. “Come on me.” 

 

Slade’s ears went bright with static, cock twitching furiously in his cup, trapped and leaking. 

 

“Dick-” 

 

The boy was still sobbing before him, clutching at his shoulders.  _ “Please.  _ I need your cum on me.” 

 

Dick’s hands travelled down, undoing the complex buckles and buttons that he knew so well. Even drugged to oblivion, fingers shaking and not working correctly, he had the top of Slade's uniform open in no time, impatiently tugging it down his thighs. 

 

Slade gave up his fight - was he ever  _ really  _ fighting against this? - and shed his uniform down to his knees. His cock bobbed free and he fisted it in one hand, holding Dick steady with the other. Dick still squirmed and panted, obviously riding out heavy aftershocks and Slade knew it wasn't going to take him long at all. 

 

Moments later, a few swift pumps of his own cock and he was coming into his hand. 

 

“No!” Dick shouted, catching Slade by surprise. “ _ On me.”  _

 

Slade thrust into his hand again, another thick burst of cum drawing forth and landing on Dick’s exposed skin. Dick moaned with it, another burst painting his dark skin.

 

“ _ More.”  _ Dick gasped, trailing a few fingers through the mess Slade had made, tears still somehow collecting in the creases of his eyes. Slade grunted and milked himself dry, trying to give his bird every last drop of what he needed. 

 

He gave a final, small groan, before his hand stilled. Dick had flopped back, fingers dragging over his chest and belly, smearing Slade’s cum into his skin, his back arching slightly as his hips squirmed. And were this any other time, Slade would have jumped his damn bones, would have flipped him over and got his tongue inside him until Dick was hard again- until Slade could work up another erection and fuck him into his  _ dreams _ .

 

But as it were, he was  _ concerned _ , and as delicious as the idea was- he just wanted Dick to relax.

 

He tugged his suit back up, Dick still squirming as he fastened it shut again. “Little bird,” he said, softly, and Dick’s pretty eyes cracked open, glancing up through dark lashes. They seemed almost black, hazy still. Slade leaned over him, kissed one warm, damp cheek. “I need to clean you up.” Dick whined over that, but Slade didn’t leave it open for debate- he turned, walking back towards the door. He let himself out, into Dick’s bathroom, rummaged around and tried to remember  _ where _ he kept anything.

 

He frowned when he couldn’t even find clean towels, before turning, heading back into the hallway. A minute of pacing finally led him to the linen closet, and he pulled out two small clothes. He headed back to the bathroom, turned the sink on and let it run for a moment, the water heating up, before wetting one of the clothes. After he wrung it out and turned off the tap, he headed back. Dick blissfully hadn’t gotten out of bed, and he seemed to have calmed down a bit- breathing evening out as he stared up at the ceiling.

 

Slade settled on the edge of the bed, dry cloth draped on his own thigh. He reached out, pressed the cloth to Dick’s belly and rubbed up it slowly. He squirmed again- sighing, turning his head so his cheek rested on the pillow and he could look at Slade. He smiled, sleepy and well out of it- and Slade could admit, he smiled back, softly, affectionately.

 

“You’re so good to me,” Dick mumbled, his words slurring together, as the cloth moved up over his chest. Slade might have had a retort, but Dick was letting his eyes fall shut as he sighed again. “I’m so  _ tired _ now.”

 

“Good.” Slade pulled it away, dried Dick very softly with the other cloth. “You need your rest.”

 

“You’re staying?” Dick asked, not opening his eyes. Slade sighed, contemplating it- and really, he figured maybe  _ someone _ should be with Dick. He had no idea how much morphine he’d taken-

 

“I’ll take your couch,” Slade decided, standing up. Dick reached for him, eyes barely opening.

 

“No,” he said, but Slade was shaking his head. He leaned over, reached for Dick’s hair with his free hand and brushed it back, kissed the bridge of his nose gently.

 

“This is not a debate, little bird. You need your rest.” He moved up, kissed his forehead slowly- heard Dick sighing over the affection. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

Slade pulled back, watched as Dick settled against the pillow more, snuggling into it. He waited a moment, watched as his breathing began to even out, before he turned, heading for the door again. He pulled it tightly shut behind him, leaving both clothes over the edge of the sink in the bathroom, before heading for the living room.

 

He flopped down onto Dick’s couch, leaning his head back and going lax for a moment, as he stared up at the ceiling. This hadn’t been his plan for the night at  _ all _ \- he should have been in his hotel room. He should be going over his plans for the damn job he took-

 

But he was  _ weak _ in every aspect when Dick Grayson was involved. And when his lover had found out he’d be doing some work in  _ Gotham _ , DIck’s patrols had turned into that playful chatter right into Slade’s own comlink that breathed a new life into him- made him feel endlessly  _ young _ . He was sure the  _ Bat _ didn’t approve, but then again, what  _ did _ Bruce even approve of?

 

And when Dick had gone quiet for so damn long, hadn’t broke the silence in Slade’s head or blown up his phone, he’d gotten a little  _ worried _ . Honestly, this had been the  _ third _ stop in his search for Dick, instead of turning in. The first two safe houses were smaller, were more like the places where they met and fucked frantically like Slade was running off to die the next morning.

 

This was more like a  _ home _ , and Slade hadn’t spent all that much time in those with Dick. It seemed fitting to him that his first night would be on the couch- after all, everything with Dick was too damn good for him, in more ways than one.

 

He sighed, leaning forward, reaching for his patch that Dick had knocked slightly askew. He pulled it off, dropping it to the floor, before he bent over, began working on his boots.

 

He had slept on far less comfortable couches for far less important reasons, he was sure.

 

*

 

Slade woke up well before he opened his eye, to the distinct feeling that someone was  _ watching _ himself. Silently, he calculated where he had dropped every piece of his suit, the night prior. His belt was close, if he could get his hand down-

 

In a single fluid motion he was moving, reaching down blindly as grasping one of his guns as he sat up, turning and aiming as his good eye opened, leveling the barrel so it was pointed up perfectly to place a bullet between the eyes.

 

There was a silent moment, before  _ Bruce fucking Wayne _ gave him a smirk. “Going to pull that trigger?”

 

Slade frowned, hesitating a moment before lowering the weapon. He dropped it down onto the mess that was his gear, as he reached up, raked a hand through his free, wild hair. “What are you doing here, Wayne?”

 

“Honestly, I should ask you that.” His arms folded, and despite the lack of cowl and cape, he still looked large, looked like he commanded the room and the shadows in it. Slade could appreciate that- even if he wasn’t  _ intimidated _ by it.

 

“Had to check on my little bird.” Slade watched the subtle twitch to Bruce’s eye, and that made him smirk. He tossed the blanket he’d pulled from the back of Dick’s couch off, turning to get his feet on the floor. He knew Bruce wasn’t  _ missing _ the fact that Slade was in just his underwear, when he stood up. “You left him a mess.” Bruce’s frown intensified, and there was a joke, somewhere, about how his face would  _ freeze _ like that if he wasn't careful. “What did you  _ give _ him?”

 

“Morphine. He has a shoulder injury, and I had to stitch it up. I wanted to make sure he slept through the night.”

 

“Yeah well, check your damn dosage next time. He was a fucking mess when I got here.” Slade bent over, grabbed his patch from the mess of his gear and positioned it over his eye- not ever being one to care for someone just  _ looking _ at him without it. Bruce kept his stare level, and it was like he was trying to crawl under Slade’s skin- and god, how did any of his kids  _ handle _ him? Slade didn’t exactly see what Dick saw in the man- but who was he to disapprove of Dick’s other lover. Wasn’t his place, that wasn’t how this  _ worked _ . “What is that look for?”

 

“What did you do to him?”

 

“What he  _ asked _ me to.” Slade’s lip twitched, and he considered dropping the damn rich boy right then and  _ there _ , except he knew his pretty bird wouldn’t  _ appreciate _ that. “I come in to check on him and the poor kid is crying because he can’t get off. He was damn near out of his mind.”

 

“Let me guess, you helped.”

 

It wasn’t a question.

 

“Keep judging me, and I’ll throw you out his damn window,” Slade warned. “You would’ve done the same thing. Don’t act like some  _ holy man _ when I know you bed down with him just as much as I do.” Bruce kept his stare level, and Slade waved him off. “I’m going to check on him.”

 

He moved past Bruce, bumping his shoulder  _ purposefully _ , and listened to the sound of the man’s expensive shoes on the hardwood floor, as he followed. He pushed Dick’s door open slowly, the small  _ creak _ it gave seeming endlessly loud in the apartment. Slade stepped in, walking towards the bed, pausing when he found Dick still asleep. He’d rolled in the night, was sleeping on his good shoulder, back to Slade. In the light, Slade could see the heavy bandage taped to it, covering his stitches.

 

He leaned over, ignoring Bruce who had walked into the room, pressing his mouth just over the bandage and kissing Dick’s shoulder. The man sighed, shifting his legs, and Slade turned, pressed his mouth to his neck now. That got him a heavier breath, and then Dick’s eyes were fluttering open, his head turning as Slade straightened up. He gave a sleepy little smile, and Slade offered- far more affectionately than he meant to in front of Bruce- “Hello little bird.”

 

“Hi.” Dick pushed himself up, sitting and moving to stretch- before he winced, groaning and dropping his arms. “Aw hell,” he mumbled, reaching up to rub at his eyes, leaving his other arm limp so as not to agitate his shoulder. “I get hit by a truck?”

 

“Not quite.” Dick’s head snapped up at the sound of Bruce’s voice, and a large smile crossed his face.

 

“Bruce!” It was excited, almost breathy, and Slade folded his arms, turning to watch the other man cross the room, sit on the edge of the bed.

 

“I had to stitch you up. You remember anything?” Dick furrowed his brow, openly sucking on his tongue.

 

“Yeah, if I try enough. It’s sort of fuzzy, but…  _ oh _ .” He paused, reaching up to cover his mouth, glancing up at Slade. “ _ Oh god _ . Slade I’m… sorry. I… I don’t…” he exhaled over his hand, before it fell away, his cheeks a burning cherry red. It was a cute color on him, and Slade wanted to nuzzle his cheeks, get him to blush all the way down his neck. “I was so fucked up holy shit.”

 

Slade bent back over, kissed Dick’s temple- but his eyes were on Bruce. “It’s alright,” he mumbled, “as long as you got what you needed.”

 

Dick nodded, his embarrassment yielding a little smile- and the flicker in Bruce’s eyes was all Slade needed. He straightened up.

 

“Would you like my company?” he asked, “Because I can go back to my hotel, get some clothes-”

 

“I will keep an eye on him,” Bruce said, cutting Slade off. Slade opened his mouth to retort, but Bruce broke in, “You have done quite enough.”

 

Slade frowned, nearly a snarl, before, in a loud, almost booming voice, “You can stop judging me anytime now, you goddamn brat. I wouldn’t have done a damn thing if I knew he didn’t  _ want _ me to.”

 

“He was  _ high _ -”

 

“And who gave him too much morphine-”

 

“Enough!” Dick’s voice broke the sounds of theirs, and Slade and Bruce both clamped their mouths shut. Dick glanced between them, brow creased. “Stop yelling like  _ kids _ . Bruce, I  _ wanted _ him so just  _ stop _ . And Slade-” he turned back, “Don’t antagonize him. God, it’s like I’m the damn adult and you’re  _ kids _ .” Dick shook his head, before he winced, his shoulder burning. The moment he did, Slade was reaching out, bracing an arm beneath the wound, and Bruce was reaching out, rubbing Dick’s thigh. “How about this,” Dick managed, sucking in a breath, “Slade, I do want your company.  _ Please _ . And maybe while you’re gone, Bruce… you can get me something for the damn hellfire on my shoulder- and some breakfast?” He glanced up, looked at Bruce first, giving a little smile, before turning it to Slade-

 

And  _ god _ , Slade had no way to ever say no to  _ that _ . “Yeah,” Slade offered, “Alright. If that’s what you want.” He bent again, reached for Dick’s chin and turned him to steal a kiss- this time not even sparing Bruce a glance. “If it means you recovering, I’ll play nice with your Bat.”

 

That time, Slade did glance at Bruce, before letting go of Dick’s chin and heading across the room, to redress and make his way briefly across the city.

 

Dick sighed in Slade’s wake, watching as Bruce looked very uncomfortable sitting on the bed next to him. After a few moments of silence, they heard the door to the apartment open and close and Bruce finally spoke. 

 

“What do you want for breakfast?” 

 

“Dunno. Eggs or something? Surprise me. Pain killers are more important right now honestly. And no more morphine.” 

 

Bruce laughed at that before kissing Dick lightly on the cheek and exiting the room. Dick sat in silence for a while, trying to breathe around the stabbing pressing pain in his shoulder, trying to dissociate from it - and failing miserably. He had hoped Bruce would bring him more drugs before he cooked, but Dick was starting to smell bacon, and he was getting restless. He couldn't lay comfortably, each position made his shoulder burn, and he was feeling significantly groggy from the morphine. Plus, he had to get up and use the bathroom eventually. 

 

Dick rose slowly, stiffly, feeling each stitch in his back pull and protest as he walked across his room to the bathroom. At this point, he understood _ why  _ Bruce had given him the morphine. If this was how he felt now, he could hardly imagine how he must have felt last night. Gingerly, he washed his hands, trying not to stretch the skin on his back too much. Annoyed, he realized he would probably have to baby this one for at least a few days before he could get back on the streets. 

 

Dick thought about just flopping back into bed, but Bruce was still in the kitchen and he was already up. And the smells of breakfast seeping into his bedroom were making his stomach growl. So, he followed them out the door and into the hallway, only to nearly run headfirst into Bruce who was carrying a tray of food. 

 

“Dick!” Bruce exclaimed, surprised to see Dick in the hall. “What're you doing out of bed?” 

 

“Couldn't get comfortable. This fucking  _ hurts _ . Also, I got impatient.” 

 

Bruce smiled and shook his head, ushering Dick back into the bedroom. “Let's see if we can get you comfortable.” 

 

Dick walked inside, Bruce following close behind. He hummed as he sat back down on the edge of the bed. “I know how you could make me comfortable.” 

 

“Oh, do you?” Bruce answered back lightly. 

 

“Yeah.” Dick chirped. “But first  _ please _ give me something for this.” 

 

Bruce obliged, handing Dick two blue pills and a glass of orange juice off the tray he had brought in. Dick swallowed them gratefully and then looked up at Bruce through his eyelashes, watching the man set the tray carefully on the bedside table. “Want to hear my idea now?” 

 

“I'm guessing it doesn't have much to do with eating breakfast, does it?” 

 

“Breakfast comes after.” Dick said quietly, tugging slightly on Bruce’s collar with his good arm, bringing the man’s ear close to his mouth. “Take care of me first.” he whispered and Bruce shivered. 

 

“I was sure you’d already  _ been  _ taken care of.” 

 

“Bruce, come on. Knock it off, already.” Dick said, exasperated. Normally, he wouldn't even  _ think  _ to talk to Bruce like this, but his shoulder ached. And he  _ thought  _ he was on track to get Bruce into bed with him. “He was here to  _ check  _ on me. And I needed someone.” 

 

“I would have come, had you asked.” 

 

Dick shook his head. He didn't want to be having this conversation. He  _ hurt  _ and he still wanted to be sated. “We both know you wouldn't have.” 

 

Bruce was silent for a moment longer than Dick cared for. “And that's okay, Bruce. You're here now, like I knew you would be.” 

 

“I should have been here before. He could have taken advantage of you.” 

 

“He  _ wouldn't.  _ Everything that he did, I asked him to do. Begged him, really. If anyone took advantage, it was more likely me of him.” 

 

Bruce fell silent again and Dick knew he had to change the course of the conversation if he planned on getting anywhere with Bruce. Dick leaned forward just slightly, clinging to Bruce’s side, fitting in perfectly. He kissed a line up his side, through his clothes and Bruce huffed a sigh, dissolving to Dick’s desires. 

 

“Aren't you going to make my shoulder feel better?” Dick asked, his voice playful, simpering slightly. “I’m sure those  _ big hands _ of yours are good for something. Help me relax.”

 

“Let's get you laying down then.” Bruce said, speaking as though Dick’s tone of voice wasn't affecting him. Dick knew better, but played along. He sighed into Bruce’s touch, his large hands easing him down onto his pillows. 

 

Dick sighed, laying his head back and baring his throat. Bruce nuzzled into the space and kissed his collarbone softly. Dick sighed again, a small pant of breath, and he wrapped an arm around Bruce’s broad shoulders. Bruce kissed deeper and Dick squirmed beneath him, somehow growing hard already. His mind had started to buzz and blur again and distantly, Dick made a note of how well sex went with painkillers. 

 

“ _ Bruce _ .” Dick moaned, throwing his head back again, reaching into Bruce’s hair. 

 

“What is it?” Bruce mumbled, voice heated. 

 

Dick whimpered as Bruce moved away from his place against his neck.

 

“ _ Take care of me. _ ” Dick repeated and Bruce didn't need to be asked twice. 

 

Immediately, Bruce leaned back over Dick, spreading warm kisses across his bare torso. “Anything for you.” Bruce breathed into his dark skin, and in that moment Dick believed him. He didn't dwell on the passing idea that Bruce was expressing his jealousy over Slade. 

 

Dick closed his eyes and let his mind fade to white static as Bruce’s hands held him gently in place and his mouth dipped lower. “Relax, Dick. Let me take care of everything.” 

 

And Dick did. He laid back against the mountain of pillows he had accumulated, and allowed Bruce to take the reigns. He tried to relax himself and really let the pills take full effect, but he couldn't help but squirm a bit when Bruce shifted his boxers down his thighs and his cock sprung free. Bruce continued until Dick’s boxers were off completely and thrown onto the floor. Dick’s breath hitched as Bruce grasped at his balls, even before he wrapped a hand around his already throbbing cock. 

 

“God,  _ yes.”  _

 

This time, it wouldn't take long for him to come, Dick knew. Bruce always did just  _ exactly _ what he needed, effortlessly. Bruce hummed into his skin, rubbing a his hands across Dick’s thighs before bringing them back against his cock. 

 

“Do you trust me?” Bruce asked, and Dick didnt have it in him to point out how ridiculous of a question that was, he could only nod. 

 

The next moment, Bruce had bent further down, pressing himself against the mattress. Dick had expected to feel the hot warmth of Bruce’s mouth around his cock, but was shocked when instead his tongue licked a hot stripe down his balls and dipped into the cleft of his ass. Dick could feel Bruce’s somehow simultaneously steady and ragged breath against his skin as Bruce spread his legs with hands on his inner thighs. Dick loved the way Bruce’s hands felt there, large and soft in a place that usually went untouched. 

 

Bruce leaned in further, tongue lapping around the ring of muscle between Dick’s legs. Dick couldn't help the moan that issued from between his teeth when Bruce’s tongue breached his hole. Bruce moved one hand from Dick’s thigh, steadily, expertly, grasping his cock. He flicked his thumb over the tip,collecting the precum that had started to leak, as he flicked his tongue deeper inside of Dick. Bruce kept up his steady rhythm, head bobbing between Dick’s legs, fingers working against his cock. 

 

Dick whined when Bruce took his other hand away from his thigh to roll his balls in his palm, rough - just as he liked it.  _ Exactly  _ as he liked it. 

 

Dick knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He almost wished he could draw this out, but he knew it was a lost cause. He wasn't sure if it was the drugs, his exhaustion, or if Bruce’s fingers and tongue just knew him that well. 

 

Dick was coming before he knew what was happening, painting his stomach and Bruce’s hand. Bruce hummed against his ass, not removing his tongue, causing Dick to scream out, nerves buzzing in hypersensitivity. Bruce flicked his tongue in and out, fucking Dick beyond his orgasm, reducing the man to a whining and exhausted mess. 

 

He finally slumped down, unable to keep his ass up as his legs shook. Bruce let him down, lifting his head and leaning over Dick to kiss the small of his back, as Dick continued to pant. “Better?” Bruce mumbled, and Dick hummed, smiling, ready to remind Bruce everything was  _ always _ better when he ate him like that-

 

But instead, from across the room came, “I would think so.”

 

Dick tensed, felt Bruce pushing off him to turn and glance back. Dick pushed himself up on his elbows, turning slightly- and there was Slade, leaning against his doorframe, suit replaced by more casual clothing. His arms were folded, and while he had tried to sound  _ joking _ , the line to his mouth portrayed that he wasn't entirely  _ thrilled _ .

 

“Slade,” Dick offered, still panting, and Slade’s eye trained on him for a moment- obviously trying to separate the fact that the way Dick was saying his name, for once, had nothing to do with something he had done.

 

“You should get to that,” Slade offered, nodding towards the tray of food Bruce had brought in for Dick. “Before it gets cold. Good job taking  _ care _ of him, rich boy.” Slade turned, waving them off with a single hand, and Dick let his head drop down- thinking maybe it was going to be more hassle than worth, having them both around, no matter how badly he wanted it.

 

*

 

Slade kept himself on Dick’s couch, mostly, working through the fine print on the contract he’d taken. Not that he hadn’t read it over before, but it was keeping him busy as Dick slept on and off, from the new cocktail of painkillers. He was acutely aware of Bruce every time he moved through the penthouse, and he wasn’t overly  _ thrilled _ to be sharing any sort of space with him.

 

Maybe if he hadn’t decided to jump on Slade for trying to be there for Dick, and then turning around and doing something so damn  _ similar _ . He didn’t have time for hypocrisy.

 

However, when the afternoon was dragging, he set his tablet aside to head back into Dick’s room, to check on him. He’d lost track of Bruce for the time being, and was relieved to not find him in Dick’s bed. Slade walked over, sitting on the edge and reaching out, rubbing along the middle of his back. Dick stirred, mumbled something- and Slade smiled fondly.

 

“Sweet dreams, little bird.” He leaned over, kissed his hair- was considering leaving Dick now. He knew Bruce was  _ capable _ of caring for him should he need anything, and once Dick had had a few days to rest up, he could check in on him again, before he left Gotham for wherever  _ else _ he’d go next.

 

“Mm, Slade?” Dick pushed himself up, glancing over with those gorgeous, sleepy eyes. Slade reached up, brushed the hair from his face, and Dick turned, kissed his palm. “What time is it?”

 

“I don’t know,” Slade admitted, “afternoon.” Dick nodded, kissed towards the base of his thumb now. He was always so affectionate when he was waking, and it never ceased to make Slade feel  _ good _ . “I just wanted to check on you before I left.”

 

“Why are you leaving?” Dick sat up now, looking slightly more alert.

 

“You don’t need me right now. Besides, this place is a little  _ cramped _ with three.”

 

Dick huffed, folding his arms. “You guys could get along a little,” Dick reasoned.

 

“He is a  _ hypocritical _ spoiled adult-child, Dick.”

 

“Glad to know what you really think of me.” Slade turned towards the door, and Bruce was standing there, holding a glass of water, which Slade assumed was for Dick. “Shall I share my own thoughts.”

 

“Be my guest,  _ rich boy _ .”

 

Dick reached up, pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“You’re a failed attempt at a man who only finds solace and validation in the affections of someone probably too  _ young _ for you, and in pure slaughter. A little fucked in the head.”

 

“Okay,  _ stop _ .” Dick shoved his blanket back, standing up from bed so quickly that he winced as his shoulder pulled. “You guys are acting like Tim and Damian on the  _ bad _ nights, and I’m not here to babysit anyone. I was  _ hoping _ for a little TLC from the two of you.” Dick fisted his hands, glancing from Bruce to Slade, and then back. “But if you’re both going to act like this, fuck off. I’ll call Jason over and listen to stories about being  _ dead _ while I trip on painkillers before I listen to you two bitch like kids.”

 

Slade clamped his mouth shut, and knew Bruce was doing the same. When neither spoke, Dick slumped a little, shaking his head.

 

“...And tell me you brought something with that water.” He glanced back up, towards Bruce, who nodded. He walked over, pressed one hand to Dick’s. Dick was quick to toss the pills back, taking the water and swallowing half the glass before he passed it back to Bruce. Bruce moved to set it on his nightstand, as Dick glanced down at Slade- who shifted further back on the bed, allowing Dick to settle right on his lap. He locked an arm around his waist, reaching up to toy with his hair. “So can we please just get along for one more day?”

 

Slade sighed, leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to Dick’s neck, glancing up and holding Bruce’s stare. “I can try,” he offered, his hand going flat on Dick’s belly. If Dick asked it of him, he’d  _ try _ \- and it was strange to think that way, but it was true.

 

“One day,” Bruce offered, and Dick smiled, tipping his head back a little. Slade took advantage, placed a kiss to his pulse, and Dick shivered a little.

 

“Maybe you can get along enough that we can  _ enjoy _ this,” he mused- and it was a joke, except he was spreading his legs while in Slade’s lap, shifting in that  _ way _ that meant his joke was far from it.

 

Bruce frowned, a quiet, “Knock it off, Dick,” coming from him, but Dick was leaning forward then, reaching out and getting his hands on Bruce’s hips, trying to tug him closer.

 

“C’mon,” he offered, “What good is a day stuck in the house if we don’t fuck it away?”

 

Not that Slade could  _ argue _ that idea- but with  _ Bruce _ ? Not a chance. “I’m cutting you off from any sort of medication, little bird,” Slade offered, not kicking Dick off his lap yet. “Lay back down.”

 

“I laid down enough,” Dick said, squirming about. “And this isn’t like the morphine. I just… don’t get to be around the two of you together a lot. Sort of a wet dream come true.” He stared up at Bruce, who swallowed thickly- Slade  _ caught _ it, and he wanted to think the man wasn’t actually considering the sort of insanity Dick was proposing.

 

Except he wasn’t doing much to stop Dick himself.

 

Dick shifted his hands from Bruce’s hips to rub them up his groin- and Slade watched the man’s breath hitch. Dick smirked, fingers moving deftly to get the button to his slacks open. “It’ll be fun,” he teased, tugging Bruce’s zipper down, his hand sliding in to cup around his cock. Bruce exhaled, long and hard, as Dick palmed him, shifting around in Slade’s lap. “ _ Promise _ .”

 

Slade knew  _ all about _ Dick’s promises. They were the sweetest sort of  _ wicked _ the world had ever seen.

 

Dick leaned forward, opening Bruce’s pants more and mouthing along his cock, through the cotton of his underwear. Slade knew that feeling, knew Dick’s eager lips and how he could get any layer separating his mouth from a cock spit-slick within seconds flat. How when he was  _ hungry _ and he wanted, nothing stopped him.

 

Apparently being laid up with stitches was  _ definitely _ a nothing.

 

“Dick,” Bruce finally said, but it was weak- there was no force, no  _ desire _ for him to stop. It was another thing Slade recognized, because  _ his _ voice had taken that same tone, around Dick’s sweet name.

 

He might not want to admit it, but maybe he and Bruce had a few things in common.

 

Dick mumbled something incoherent, pausing to scuk at Bruce’s cockhead- and he was obviously hard now. And Slade couldn’t stop  _ watching _ . He got both his arms around Dick’s waist, as Dick tugged at Bruce’s pants, forcing him a step even closer as he pulled back, looking up at smirking like a little prince charming. His fingers curled in the waistband of Bruce’s underwear and tugged, and suddenly his cock was free, and Dick was leaning in, pink tongue out to tease just beneath the head.

 

Bruce sighed, and Dick squirmed, gyrated his hips and ground his ass right against Slade’s groin. Slade gasped, realized as Dick squirmed like the  _ devil _ that he was getting hard watching this.

 

“You guys still wanna pretend we can’t play nice?” Dick asked, wrapping a hand around Bruce’s cock and giving it a stroke. “Or do I get my way?”

 

Bruce glanced from Dick back at Slade, and Slade took a total of three seconds to think about what the hell he was doing-

 

Before one of his hands slid down, grasped at Dick through the only clothing he was wearing, his underwear.

 

“What my little bird wants,” Slade offered, dipping back down to get at his neck, “my little bird gets.”

 

Dick smiled, really more of a smirk, before leaning back down closer to Bruce’s cock. He pressed his ass up against Slade, a wicked glint in his eye as he sighed with the feeling of Slade’s fingers against his cockhead. He waited barely a moment before sinking back onto Bruce. 

 

Bruce moved his hips into Dick’s mouth, thrusting into the wet heat, creating delicious friction that Dick fell into perfectly. Bruce tangled his fingers in Dick’s hair, cheeks flushing, losing himself and moaning, pulling Dick further toward him. Dick whined, being pulled back by Slade’s hand down his pants, the other curled almost possessively around dick’s hipbone. Dick did his best to regulate a rhythm between the two of them, but each man was fighting to set his own, and Dick was caught blissfully in the middle. 

 

_ Almost _ blissfully. Every time Dick settled into Bruce’s cock, Slade tugged against him, cupping his balls and making him lose the rhythm he had established. He could feel Bruce growing frustrated, but could taste the salty precum flooding his mouth and didn't want this to be over before it  _ truly _ started. As Slade pulled against him again, Dick dragged his lips up Bruce’s cock before letting it fall from his lips with a soft  _ pop _ , trailing a mess of precum and spit from the tip to his lips. 

 

Both Bruce  _ and  _ Slade moaned at the sight. Dick sat up between them, gripping at Slade’s wrist to stop him fisting his cock. 

 

“ _ Listen. _ ” Dick gasped, writhing against sensation coming from both sides. “You two.  _ Have  _ to learn to share your toys.” 

 

Dick leaned forward again, to lap up more precum leaking from Bruce’s cock before straightening and kissing the man, a messy clash of teeth and tongue. Bruce moaned as Dick separated from him and turned slightly to gain access to Slade’s mouth. “You should  _ see  _ how good he tastes.” Dick whispered before closing the gap between them. Slade groaned into Dick’s mouth as he pushed his tongue in, rolling it along Slade’s. Bruce gasped behind them, reaching out for Dick’s cock that lay forgotten, peeking out through the waistband of his underwear. 

 

Dick sighed, leaning his head back against Slade’s shoulder as Bruce’s thumb flicked over the head of his achingly hard cock. The sigh turned into a whine as Bruce took his length into one hand and palmed his balls with the other. He turned his head and bit at Slade’s neck, earning him a growl in his ear. 

 

“You're gonna -  _ ah  _ \- make me cum if you keep that up.” Dick whined. 

 

“ _ Good. _ ” Bruce breathed, his voice low. “Then I can taste  _ you.”  _

 

“We both know how  _ sweet  _ you are, little bird.” Slade spoke, his voice vibrating in his chest against Dick’s back. 

 

Dick sighed a moan in response, thrusting up into Bruce’s hand as he worked methodically up and down. “You might need a reminder.” 

 

Dick slipped his own hand down onto his cock, just as he felt the tight heat pulling and pooling beneath his ribs. He was heading for orgasm much faster than he had anticipated. Mentally, he blamed it on a mix of the drugs in his system, and the fact that he had gotten two of the most attractive men together in his bed. Bruce’s rhythm didn't relent as Dick joined in as well, Slade humming behind him, nipping kisses into his earlobe. Dick couldn't believe this was  _ happening -  _ and he was coming, just like that onto his stomach, into his own hand. 

 

Slowly, carefully, riding the blissful waves of his orgasm, Dick ran a finger through the mess he had made, gathering a good amount of cum on his fingertips. Slowly, deliberately, he reached up and hooked his fingers into Slade’s mouth. The man behind him sucked and lapped at his fingertips, moaning at the taste. 

 

Dick ground up into Bruce’s hand again with his hips and beckoned him closer. Bruce leaned in with ease as Dick tangled a hand in his hair. “See what I taste like on  _ his  _ lips.” Dick breathed. 

 

Bruce stared at him for a short moment, bewildered. Slade licked his lips from over Dick’s shoulder, if this is what Dick  _ wanted  _ \- 

 

Quickly, Dick slipped out of Slade’s lap to make room for Bruce. He watched, heart in his throat, breath hitching, cock somehow twitching back to life already as Bruce got ever closer to Slade. 

 

Slade ended up closing the gap, mashing his lips against Bruce’s without any hesitation. He slipped his tongue into Bruce’s mouth, a moan rising up Bruce’s throat. 

 

_ “Holy fuck _ .” Dick groaned, mostly to himself. Slade chuckled into Bruce’s mouth and pulled away slightly. 

 

“See something you like, little bird?” 

 

Dick groaned again in response and Bruce leaned in this time, one hand straying up to Slade’s ponytail, fingers knotting, pulling him in. 

 

As the kiss deepened, Slade ran his hands over Bruce’s chest and back, lifting up the hem of his sweater. Dick watched, eyes still wide and cock stiffening. He reached out, palming Bruce’s forgotten cock with one hand and reaching to pull out Slade’s with the other.  The two groaned, the sounds mingling between their tongues, and Dick sucked at his own, squeezing both their cocks and stroking up slowly, thumbs sliding along their cockheads, teasing their slits.

 

“Think… you guys are overdressed,” Dick managed, feeling breathless already. The angle wasn’t the best, but he’d stay hunched over and reaching out for them if it meant they’d stay together like this. He gave them each another stroke, before Bruce was pulling away from Slade’s mouth. Panting, he straightened up, grasping his sweater and dragging it up over his head, tossing it away. Dick smiled, leaning back and letting go of his cock so he could continue to strip, and turned to Slade. “You too,” he said, pulling his hand back and lifting his thumb to his mouth, tongue lapping over it to taste the precum smeared there.

 

Slade swallowed thickly, swore the devil was breathing his life directly into Dick Grayson in that moment. He leaned back, began working at his own clothing, just as Bruce kicked his pants and underwear away and crawled onto the bed, on his knees. Dick turned, left Slade to undress and grinned, got down on his hand and knees to face him. He dug his knees into the mattress, leaning in and lapping at the flushed head of Bruce’s cock, catching precum before it managed to drip down onto his sheets. Bruce gave a little grunt, tipping his head down to watch as he sank a hand into Dick’s hair. He tangled it around his fingers, tugging him in. Dick gave a little gasp, as Bruce’s cock slipped past his lips, back over his tongue- and Bruce was tugging him in, guiding his head until he was nestled completely over his tongue, and Dick was squeezing his eyes shut, fighting his gag reflex down like he  _ knew _ he could, his nose buried in the dark curls at Bruce’s groin.

 

Bruce held him there, until Dick was squirming, before he eased his hold and Dick pulled back. Bruce’s cock fell from his lips as he sucked in a deep breath- but before Bruce could say anything he was back, leaning in himself and taking him back down to the hilt. He didn’t hold as long, eased back before he could gag, and set a quick and deep rhythm. He shifted his hips, lifting his ass and baring it- and then there were hands there, and Slade was leaning over him, kissing the small of his back.

 

“Asking for something, little bird?” he whispered, and Dick felt the brush of one bare thigh. He whined, couldn’t talk with the way Bruce’s cock was fucking over his tongue, the man’s hips picking up to meet Dick’s rhythm- but god he didn’t need to. Slade was shuffling along the bed- and Dick hated the brief moment where the contact was gone, but it was worth it when Slade came back, the squeaks from the bed as they all moved masking the opening  _ pop _ of a bottle.

 

And then his slick fingers were tracing Dick’s hole, spreading the lube around and over him but not sinking in. Dick whined, squeezed his eyes shut again, as Bruce gave his hair a good tug.

 

“Is this- what you want?” Bruce panted, hips jerking forward until he was nestled perfectly in Dick’s mouth. “One of us to fuck your mouth and the other your pretty little ass?” Dick groaned, trembling because  _ fuck _ if that wasn’t something he’d had more than one wet dream about. He just didn’t think it’d ever  _ happen _ .

 

Maybe he was high and this  _ was _ a dream- but he was willing to ride it out.

 

He pulled off, nodding, staring up with blown pupils and rosy, swollen lips. Bruce smirked, glancing back, and Slade met and  _ held _ his stare, as he eased two overly wet fingers into Dick’s body. Dick’s mouth fell open and he gave a high keening sound, shivering as he felt Slade’s palm pushing against him once they were fully inside him.

 

“I wonder if he takes my fingers better than yours?” Slade asked, and the  _ challenge _ in his voice wasn’t malicious- it was  _ playful _ . Dick wasn’t sure if it was for his benefit or if his lover had maybe  _ enjoyed _ his kiss with Bruce more than he’d admit- but he didn’t even care. He whined, as those fingers twisted, and Bruce was pulling him back towards his cock, slipping past those pretty lips. Dick sighed, closed his eyes and focused on Bruce’s cock, on the way it throbbed over his tongue, as Slade’s fingers worked him open in ways no one should be able to, so quickly and easily.

 

When Slade curled them, Dick lost his hold on Bruce’s cock again, let it fall wet from his mouth as he cried out. Slade smirked, leaning over Dick to kiss at the center of his back, shooting the bandage on his shoulder a look, to make sure nothing was stretching too much.

 

“Is that good, little bird?” He pressed his fingers along Dick’s prostate, over and over again, and Dick felt his cock dripping down onto the bed. And  _ fuck _ when did he get hard again.

 

Dick nodded, wanted to glance back at Slade, but his shoulder wouldn’t let him bent that way. Instead he looked up at Bruce with desperate eyes, and Bruce was leaning down, cupping his face in both hands and forcing him to crane his neck, so he could kiss him. He licked into Dick’s mouth, nipped at his lower lip as Dick whined, panted against his lips.

 

“Do you want to come again?” Bruce asked, and Dick was nodded, whimpering because he  _ could _ again and it was wild. Bruce glanced back over him, gave a little nod-

 

And then Slade’s other hand was between Dick’s legs, palm running along his cock. He wrapped his hand around the head, eased it back- and then it was just the pressure of his fist, unmoving, and his thumb rubbing the bundle of nerves beneath Dick’s cockhead. Dick gasped, shaking between that and Slade’s fingers working  _ magic _ inside him, and Bruce still holding his face almost tenderly.

 

“What will get you off best?” Bruce asked, and Slade chuckled.

 

“He’s going to get off in about thirty seconds no matter what we do.” Another kiss, now to the small of Dick’s back. “Trust me, I know how to take care of him.”

 

Bruce smirked, fingers sliding up into Dick’s hair. “I do too.” He guided Dick back onto his cock, let him suck at the head now, his tongue swirling around the head. “And I know-  _ ah _ \- just how much he likes to have something in his mouth when he comes.”

 

Dick trembled, the corners of his eyes wet and god, they were  _ both _ right. He was wound so damn tight again that it wouldn’t take much- and he  _ knew _ Slade knew what he was like when he got like that. But Bruce- he was right too, right that Dick’s damn oral fixation made him want to suck on something, god  _ anything _ , when he finally hit that point.

 

And it didn’t take long at all- a few more flicks of Slade’s thumb to those nerves, a little more pressure inside Dick’s body, and Dick was sobbing around Bruce’s cock, trying to arch and shaking all over as his second orgasm hit. There wasn’t much for his body to give, but it clenched tight around Slade’s fingers, and the man cursed, smirking and watching through tufts of near-white hair that had fallen free from his ponytail.

 

Dick pulled off Bruce’s cock, sucking in a breath as his arms shook. “Need to,” he managed, cheeks wet and eyes barely able to see. “Lay down- gonna fall-”

 

Slade’s fingers were out of him so fast he  _ whined _ , and Bruce was reaching down for his shoulders, helping to brace him. They eased him down, settling him- very gently- on his back, before Bruce was moving down the bed, taking up the space between Dick’s thighs- which he instantly splayed when he saw him moving. He got his hands on Dick’s thighs, squeezed, as Slade rubbed along his belly, watching the way Dick’s chest rose and fell as he continued to pant.

 

“You with us, Dick?” Bruce asked, and Dick licked his lips, swallowed and nodded. Barely, but he was. He was buzzing and he felt higher than all  _ fuck _ \- felt so damn good and strung out and he knew they weren’t done unless he  _ said _ he wanted them to be.

 

He didn’t he didn’t  _ he didn’t _ -

 

One of those hands left Dick’s thighs, and Dick tipped his head back, closed his eyes. When it was back, helping to hold his legs open, he  _ knew _ what was coming- and he was  _ ready _ . The moment Bruce’s cockhead brushed along his hole he was chewing at the inside of his cheek, squirming, trying to move despite the iron grip his lover had on him.

 

Slade’s hand, on his belly, splayed and applied pressure, helping to keep him still, as Bruce eased in, shockingly slowly. Dick gasped loudly, eyes flying open, shaking all over down to his toes. Bruce grunted, hanging his head, not stopping until Dick’s ass was nestled right against his pelvis.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed, and Slade chuckled, tearing his eyes away from Dick’s gorgeous face to glance at Bruce.

 

“He too tight for you?” Slade asked, his hand easing down Dick’s belly. He paused to trail his fingertips over Dick’s overly-sensitive cockhead, and the youngest was nearly screaming, seizing up and making Bruce groan loud. Slade laughed again, hand moving lower to cup Dick’s balls, rolling them over his palm before giving them a squeeze and feeling the way Dick trembled. “You’re not going to last.”

 

“ _ Watch me _ .”

 

“Trust me, I am.” Slade breathed, watching as Bruce slid his cock deep into Dick again, still cupping Dick’s balls. 

 

Dick’s eyes rolled back half in pleasure,  and half in overstimulation. He was shaking, trembling really, and every single one of his nerves felt cracked open. His toes curled as Bruce retracted his hips again, only to come forward once again, slowly and carefully. 

 

Dick groaned in frustration, squirming, wanting more -  _ needing  _ more. “ _ Bruce _ .” he hissed. “Bruce, please. I-I need  _ more.  _ I’m not gonna break.” 

 

Bruce looked up, first at Dick’s glassed over eyes, pupils blown, then at Slade’s, dark with desire. Slade had one hand wrapped around the base of Dick’s cock and the other fisted around his own. His face was almost as flushed as Dick’s and Bruce wondered for a fleeting moment what  _ he  _ must look like right now. 

 

“C’mon, old man. Give the boy what he wants.” Slade whispered, voice heady. He was squirming slightly himself, pushing his hips up lightly into his hand, keeping the same rhythm with his hand on Dick. 

 

Dick reached up with his good arm and clutched onto Bruce’s shoulder, hitching his legs around the small of Bruce’s back. Bruce groaned, driving himself back into Dick with renewed vigor, feeling his balls beginning to tighten as Dick clenched around him. Heat began to pool in his stomach, along his spine, and he quickened his thrusts again, hips hitching slightly. Dick groaned in pure ecstasy and that sound alone nearly drove him over the edge. Bruce tried to hold himself off, tried to hang on to his orgasm for just a bit longer, but the new pace was torture in the best way possible. Dick ground his hips into Bruce, arching to make Bruce reach his  prostate, clenching around him again when he did. 

 

And that was it. 

 

Bruce fell into his orgasm with a growl, leaning forward on to Dick while he came. Dick moaned against the hot feeling of Bruce’s cum inside of him, canting his hips forward. Slade groaned as well from behind, almost gasping. Dick was still thrusting onto Bruce, feeling him go flaccid inside of him, tears nearly springing to his eyes anew because he wasn't even  _ close  _ yet, and Bruce was carefully pulling out.

 

“ _ No-”  _ he nearly sobbed, reaching out for Bruce with both arms and immediately hissing and retracting as pain bloomed in his shoulder. 

 

“Dick-” Bruce started, but Slade was already moving. 

 

“Knew you wouldn't last.” Slade said to Bruce, catching his mouth with his own, a kiss full of teeth. “Don't worry, little bird. I've been waiting my turn.” 

 

Slade quickly took up the space Bruce had left between Dick’s legs. He took his cock in his hand, painfully hard at this point, and guided it into Dick’s perfectly wet and stretched hole. He groaned as he made contact with the warmth, feeling Bruce’s cum coat his own cock. The muscles in his thighs trembled as he settled into a rhythm. Slade threw his head back, reveling in the feeling of being nestled inside of Dick, sending his now unkempt hair cascading down his bare back. 

 

“How’s that feel, sweetheart? Good, yeah?” 

 

Dick moaned in response, a breathy and pleading sound. Blindly, he reached out, wanting to make contact with  _ anything.  _ He latched his hand around Bruce’s wrist and brought his hand to his lips before he even realized what he was doing. He flicked his tongue out and wrapped it around Bruce’s fingertips before guiding two fingers into his mouth and sucking, earning him a gasp from the man. Slade smirked down at Dick, driving into him with enough force to reach his prostate each time. Dick’s eyes were squeezed shut, eyebrows knitted together, moaning still as he sucked at Bruce’s fingers. 

 

Slade splayed a hand along the miniscule swell of Dick’s stomach in an effort to keep him grounded, present with each thrust. Eventually, he snaked his hand down to run along Dick’s length, to grasp at his balls. He rolled them in his palm as he slammed against Dick’s prostate - and that was what did it, what took him over the edge. 

 

Dick let go of Bruce’s fingers to let a scream bubble up from his throat. He clenched against Slade, cock twitching but nothing spilling forth. He clutched Bruce’s shoulders and brought the man closer to him, shaking. Bruce whispered hushed reassurances as Dick rode out his dry orgasm. By the time Dick’s muscles were unwinding, he could feel Slade beginning to pull out. 

 

“S-Slade, you didn't -  _ ahn  _ \- you didn't come.” 

 

“It's okay, little bird-” 

 

“No!” Dick practically screeched, causing Slade to pause. 

 

“Dick…” 

 

“I want you to. Inside me.  _ Please.”  _ Dick begged, punctuating his plea with a thrust of his hips that turned the blood in Slade’s veins molten. 

 

He never could say no to his little bird. 

 

His thighs tensed and his knees chafed against the sheets,  but he continued to thrust into Dick, groaning loudly when Dick thrust back against him. He stared at Dick, lying beneath him framed by Bruce. Dick was drenched with sweat, there were tears collecting in the corner of his eyes, but he stared right back at Slade. Pupils blown, entirely fucked out, but somehow still focused intently on Slade. 

 

The edges of Slade’s vision began to blur and he closed his eye for just a moment, bucking forward and losing himself in the sensation. White heat pooled at the base of his throbbing cock, and he knew he would be gone soon. He groaned out Dick’s name between clenched teeth and thrust forward one final time, spilling himself inside of Dick with something between a scream and a growl. 

 

He rode out his orgasm, milking himself dry into the beautiful boy beneath him. A chorus of moans from the three of them mingling in the air around them. Slade went slack, the tension and energy leaving his very bones. Carefully, he slid from Dick and moved to settle into the bed next to him, opposite from Bruce.  The moment he was settled, Dick was turning, pushing up against his chest, resting his head just beneath his chin. He was trembling, the after shocks of over stimulation, and Slade got his arm around him, as Bruce rubbed at his shoulder.

 

“How do you feel?” Bruce asked, concern sneaking into his voice.

 

“Like I’ve been fucked an inch of my life,” Dick admitted, before smiling into Slade’s skin. “Pretty damn good, Bruce.” He paused, then added, “Shoulder’s fine. Little sore, but it’s alright.” Bruce nodded, kissing at the curve of it, before slotting right against his back, his arm draping over Dick’s waist, his hand hesitating before settling on the curve of Slade’s hip.

 

Slade lifted his head, glanced over Dick and found Bruce’s stare. They were both silent for a moment, before Bruce gave a little nod- and Slade offered the subtlest curve of his own lips. He settled back down, rubbing along Dick’s waist and hip, as his lover sighed, content.

 

A silent truce, for the moment. After all, after that sort of  _ intimacy _ they’d shared, Slade figured he could be civil long enough to let Dick get a little rest, in his afterglow.

 

No promises about the next day- or hell, even that  _ evening _ \- but for the moment, Slade was content to share his pretty bird with the man opposite him. So long as it would make Dick happy.

 

After all, anything for his happiness.


End file.
